Animal
by mommyme
Summary: JIN SUGA RAPMONSTER J-HOPE JIMIN V JUNGKOOK ! BTS FICT ! RnR ! Ch 4 APDET !
1. Chapter 1

Title : Kelinci

.

Genre :

Romance, ffluff

.

Main Cast :

Jung Hoseok

Jeon Jung Kook

.

Rating : T

.

Other Cast :

SEKARANG BELOM ADA

"Yak yak... Jangan berlari kesana!" teriak seorang namja imut yang terlihat seperti mengejar sesuatu.

"Yakkk.." namja tadi terus berteriak dan berlari mengitari taman kecil itu.

"Bisa berhenti nggak sih dasar kelinci nakal" teriak namja itu lagi. Ternyata si imut ini tengah mengejar seekor kelinci putih yang kelihatannya kabur dari kandang kecilnya.

"Hueeee ayo kemariiii.. Aku lelahhh" ucap Jungkook -si namja imut- sambil menangis.

"Tsk.. Heh bocah kenapa menangis ?" ucap seorang namja uhuktampanuhuk menyapa jungkook.

"Hueeeee... Itu... Sakit bodoh" Jungkook menangis semakin kencang saat namja tadi menepuk bahunya. Iya.. Nepuk nya terlalu keras-_-

"Hoseok hyunggg... Kelinciku hilang hueee" teriak Jungkook.

"Lalu ?" ucap Hoseok dengan wajah datar.

"bantu mencari ! dasar hyung bodoh" ucap Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibir nya. Sungguh itu pemandangan yang sangat unyu bagi seorang Jung Hoseok. Rasanya Hoseok ingin menciumnya uh.. mengecupnya lalu menghi...

"Yak.. Jung bodoh bantu akuuu hueee" ucap Jungkook lalu menangis lagi. Hoseok mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia buru-buru tersadar dari fantasi gilanya tadi. Wajahnya merona samar namun ia dengan cermat menutupinya dengan memberi Jungkook cengiran bodohnya.

"Ck.. iya iya dan jangan mengejekku bodoh lagi. Seakan kau lebih pintar dari ku saja." Ucap Hoseok.

"Ish..." gerutu Jungkook. Akhirnya Hoseok dan Jungkook mencari kelinci yang hilang itu.

KRESEK KRESEK

Hseok melonggokan kepalanya menuju ke semak belukar dihadapannya. Oh lihat si putih yang membuat Jungkook nya menangis tersesat disni rupanya. Hosoek menyeringai.. ia memiliki ide licik rupanya.

"Yakk Jeon Jungkook aku menemukan kelinci bodoh mu." Ucap Hoseok sambil mengelus kelinci putih yang ia panggil bodoh itu.

"Ish... dia tak bodoh kau yang bodoh-_-" ucap Jungkook sambil menggerutu. Itu terlihat manis dimata seorang Jung Hoseok.

"Ck.. terserah kau lah" ucap Hoseok

"Hyung.. berikan padaku" ucap Jungkook sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berikan tidak yaa.. hmmm" ucap Hoseok sambil memasang pose berpikir. Tak taukah Jung seorang dihapanmu sangat mual melihatmu ?

"Pleaseeee" ucap Jungkook sambil beraegyo ria. Jujur Hoseok tidak tahan melihatnya.

'Ya Tuhan kuatkan iman ku.. eomma tahan aku eomma' batin Hoseok

"Baiklah.. dengan satu syarat." Ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum ani smirk...

"Mwoya ?" ucap Jungkook sambil memelototkan matanya.

"Hmm... Yakin akan mengabulkannya ?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah yang ehem..

"Hyung jangan banyak basa-basi apapun untuk kelinci ku.." ucap Jungkook lalu memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalo jadi kekasih ku ?" tanya Hoseok dan seketika...

BLUSH~

Seorang Jeon Jungkook tengah merona sambil menatap sepatu nya. Uh manisnyaaaaa...

"Bodoh" ucap Jungkook

"Bagaimana ? Kalo tidak... aku buang saja kelinci ini." ucap Hoseok lalu berjalan seakan-akan ia akan melempar kelinci itu.

"ja..ja..jangann yak b..ba...baiklah aku mau ish" ucap Jungkook lalu menutup kedua wajahnya. Sungguh ia malu sekali. Apa-apaan manusia abnormal satu ini. Jungkook rasanya ingin tenggelam dilautan saja... Uh.. malu sekali..

"Pilihan yang tepat bocah" ucap Hoseok lalu..

CUP

Hoseok mengecup bibir Jungkook. Jungkook shock dan ia hanya mematung melihat Hoseok tengah tertawa riang dihadapannya.

"Gomawo kelinci pintar haha" ucap Hoseok kepada kelinci itu lalu mengahmpiri Jungkook dan akhirnya mereka pun pulang bersama dengan wajah Jungkook yang semerah tomat.

END

A/N : Hai.. hai aku kembali membawa Fict HopeKook. Rencananya aku mau bikin kumpulan shortfict/drabble tapi dari nama-nama binatang gitu hehe. Setujukah ? semua member BTS kebagian hehe. Kritik dan saran diterima.

Review ?


	2. Tikus

Title : Tikus

.

Genre :

Romance, humor

.

Main Cast :

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Tae Hyung

.

Rating : T

.

Other Cast :

Tikus, BTS member

YOK DIBACAAAAA ! 

.

.

"Yak tikus sialan ! beraninya kau memakan cemilan ku." Gerutu seorang namja imut besurai coklat gelap tengah menggerutu sambil mempoutkan bibir seksi nya.

"Ish V hyung berisik. Aku ingin tidur" ucap namja lain bernama Jeon Jungkook tengah meringkuk dibalik selimutnya.

"Diam cerewet ! aku tengah kesal." Ucap namja yang dipanggil V hyung oleh namja tadi.

Ya.. Kim Taehyung atau sebut saja dia V seorang namja manis bertubuh ramping dan memiliki bibir seksi itu kini tengah kesal setengah mati. Pasalnya cemilan yang ia beli digerogoti tikus peliharaan sahabatnya yang bodoh itu.

"Aku akan membunuh tikus itu secepatnya Jung" ucap V berapi-api.

"NOOOOO" teriak seorang Jung dari dalam selimut. Ia lalu berlari mendekap kandang tikus nya.

V hanya menghela nafas. Ia mana tega sebenarnya membunuh makhluk kecil yang imut-imut macam tikus peliharaan Jungkook. Tapi tetap saja kan dia kesal. hampir semua cemilannya digerogoti dan sebagian habis. V sangat emosi sekarang.

"Haah. Baiklah terserah kau saja." Ucap V lalu pergi menuju dapur.

-At night-

Kim Taehyung bersiap untuk tidur. Namun ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dikamarnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia cukup lelah dengan kegiatannya hari ini.

SREK SREK

V masih mencoba menutup matanya.

SREK SREK

V mencoba tidur dan mengabaikan bunyi-bunyi aneh dari kamarnya.

SREK KRAUK

"HIAAAH sakittt" teriak V. Ia bergegas membuka selimutnya dan mendapati kakinya yang berdarah karena digigit oleh... tikus peliharaan Jungkook.

"Astaga ! Tikus sialan!" V segera lari menuju kotak P3K dirumahnya. Namun sialnya semua obat-obatan telah habis.

"AH.. sial sial sial!" V segera menyambar jaketnya dan pergi menuju apotek. Sesekali ia menggertu dan mengehentakkan kakinya. Namun itu malah membuat lukanya bertambah perih.

KLING

"Seokjin hyungggg aku minta obat merah" teriak V kepada Jin –pemilik apotek sekaligus pegawai-

"Yak ? kau kenapa V ?" tanya Jin khawatir. Ia segera mengambil alkohol, obat merah dan perban serta plester.

"Tikus sialan. Dia mengigit kakiku saat sedang tidur.. yak sakit ! pelan-pelan hiks" ucapp V sambil mulai menangis. Jin yang melihat V menangis pun hanya mengusap air mata V lalu melanjutkan mengobati luka V.

BLUSH~

V merona karena perlakuan manis Jin. Jujur saja V menyukai Jin, sangat menyukainya hanya saja ia malu mengakuinya. Ia takut Jin hyung sudah memiliki kekasih dan ia akan ditolak. Ukh... membayangkannya saja dada V berdenyut sakit.

"Nah selesai." Ucap Jin lalu tersenyum manis. Uh itu sangat menawan menurut V

"Haaah aku rela deh digigit tikus setiap malam kalau ternyata Jin hyung yang akan mengoabtiku." Gumam V yang ternyata terdengar oleh Jin.

"Heh.. mana mau aku melihatmu bulak-balik kesini terus dan mengobati kakimu terus" ucap Jin.

DEG

V merasa sakit sekarang. Mungkin Jin berbicara dengan nada yang santai. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa sakit hati. Tentu saja... Jin tidak menyukainya kan ?

"Ck.. Aku tak mau melihatmu terus-terusan terluka Tae-ah. Kau membiarkan tubuh mu yang mulus ini terluka ? dasar bodoh.." ucap Jin lalu mengusap kaki V yang terluka.

BLUSH~

V merona lagi. Perlakuan Jin sangat manis.

"Hey kau tahu ? Tikus ini membawa keberuntungan untukku." Ucap Jin sambil menyeringai. V hanya mengerjap kedua matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"maksudnya ?" tanya V

"Ya.. karena kau tergigit tikus kau datang kepadaku. Dengan piyama tipis seperti ini. Kau berniat meggodaku hmm ?" tanya Jin sambil mengecupi leher V.

"Hyu..hyung.." ucap V sambil merona hebat. Ia sungguh tak berniat menggoda Jin kok. Sungguh ia hanya kehabisan obat merah dan berlari sambil memakai jaket asal-asalan.

"Jadilah kekasihku" ucap Jin. V shock. Tentu saja ia sangat shock. Ia kira Jin memliki kekasih ternyata Jin memliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku tak menerima penolakkan" Ucap Jin lalu mengecup pinggiran leher V. V bergidik ia merinding. Ini masih di apotek dan Jin sudah melakukan hal aneh-aneh disini.

"Jin hyung aku malu." Ucap V lalu menyembunyikan wajah nya dibalik kedua tangannya. Sungguh ia sangat berpikir tidak tahu tempat dan mesum.

"dan aku mau jadi kekasihmua tanpa diperintahpun aku mau" ucap V lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Jin. Jin menyeringai.

"Kau nakal... aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang" ucap Jin lalu menggendong V dengan bridal.

"Yak Yoongi-ah tolong jaga apotek sebentar!" teriak Jin kepada Yoongi. Yang diteriaki hanya mendengus saja.

BLUSH~  
>V merona. Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jin. Ia merasa bahagia sekarang ternyata cintanya terbalaskan. Uh dan tikus itu. Mungkin sekarang V sangat mencintainya.<p>

'Gomawo tikus sialan' batin V.

Pada akhirnya merekapun pulang dengan V yang terus digendong oleh Jin.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Ini JinV nyaaaaaa... REVIEW yakkk !

BALESAN REVIEW :

**LKCTJ94**

Ini udah lanjut yaaaak^^

**DaeMinJae**

Hope disuruh tembak katanya *ngomong sama jehop* *jehopnya ngambil pistol* (?)

Ini udah apdet hahaha JinV loh^^

**XVLove**

Jadi judulnya dari binatang gitu^^

Ini sudah lanjut^^

**soo-iceu**

hehe.. kali jikook belom dapet kemistri (?) JinV dulu ya

gomawo^^

**N-Yera48**

Emang kuda tukang cari kesempatan (?) hehe

Iyaa.. hehe ditunggu aja ya^^


	3. Ulat Bulu

Title : Ulat Bulu

.

Genre :

Romance, humor

.

Main Cast :

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

.

Rating : T

.

Other Cast :

Seekor ulat bulu

YOK DIBACAAAAA !

.

.

.

.

"Hei Park.. kau tahu ? aku sungguh lelah dengan penelitian bodoh ini." ucap seorang namja manis yang tegah menatap seorang namja lainnya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh hyung. Kau tahu ini untuk tugas akhir kita juga" ucap namja yang dipanggil Park tadi.

Mereka adalah Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. Mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir dan sedang menjalani penelitian untuk memenuhi tugas akhir.

"Ish aku bosan Park.. masa setiap hari Cuma liatin ulat bulu yang gak jelas gini. Maksudnya Kim saem apa coba." Gerutu Yoongi samb mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Yoongi semakin bosan. Pada akhirnya ia hanya kembali duduk sambil memperhatikan Jimin yang tengah serius mencatat.

'kalau lagi serius begini kau makin tampan' batin Yoongi. Jujur saja sudah lama Yoongi menyimpan rasa pada bocah ini. namun ia tak mau mengungkapkannya. Padahal mereka itu sahabat dari junior high. Habisnya gengsi juga kan. Kadang-kadang Yoongi berpikir Jimin adalah seorang idol sekolah dan Yoongi bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan malu sih hanya saja merasa nggak pantas. Jimin sang bintang dengan seorang yang biasa seperti dia. Itu hanya khayalan.

"Hyung aku sudah selesai. Mungkin sekitar 3-4 hari lagi ulat ini akan berubah jadi kepompong." Ucap Jimin dan langsung menghampiri Yoongi sambil membawa toples berisi ulat bulu.

"Hmm ? sayang ya.." ucap Yoongi sambil memainkan ulat bulu itu. Yoongi berniat menyentuh ulat itu namun tiba-tiba..

"Aduh yak ! gatal..." teriak Yoongi sambil menjauhkan jari nya. Ternyata jari-jari Yoongi terkena bulu-bulu ulat itu dan menyebabkan gatal.

"Hyung.. hyung nggak apa-apa ?" tanya Jimin dengan nada khawatir. Yoongi mulai terisak rasanya telapak tangannya mulai perih.

"Perih... hiks" ucap Yoongi disela-sela tangisannya. Jimin segera mencari air dan membasuh kedua telapak tangan Yoongi. Ia gelagapan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan obat. Namun nihil. Jimin tak menemukan apapun.

FIUH FIUH

Jimin mencoba meniupi telapak tangan Yoongi sambil sesekali mengusapinya.

"Sudah lebih baik ?" tanya Jimin. Namun yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk. Uh ternyata wajah mungil Yoongi merona eh ?

Jimin tersenyum sangat manis. Tiba-tiba

CUP

Jimin mengecup telapak tangan Yoongi. Ia melakukan itu berkali-kali.

"Aku nggak mau tangan ini terluka. Tangan cantik ini tidak boleh tergores sedikit pun" ucap Jimin lalu terus mengecup tangan Yoongi. Yoongi semakin merona dibuat Jimin.

"Min.. sudah baikan.. gomawo" ucap Yoongi lalu tersenyum manis. Jimin mematung, tak pernah rasanya Yoongi tersenyum semanis tadi. Tiba-tiba Jimin mendekatkan wajah nya dan...

CHU~

Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi. Hanya menempel namun sangat lembut. Yoongi yang awalnya shock lama-kelamaan menikmatinya. Ia ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Saranghae hyung. Jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Jimin setelah memutus kontak mereka tadi.

Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata mungilnya. Ia semakin shock dengan pernyataan Jimin. Ternyata Jimin mempunya rasa yang sama. Yoongi tersenyum.  
>"Tentu" jawaban singkat dari Yoongi merupakan suatu kebahagiaan bagi Jimin. Ia memeluk Yoongi lalu perlahan Yoongi membalasnya.<p>

'Gomawo ulat bulu.. hihi biarpun perih awalnya.' Batin Yoongi dan tersenyum kepada ulat bulu tadi.

Pada akhirnya mereka meneruskan pekerjaan mereka dengan banyak canda tawa. Tentunya diselingi wajah Yoongi yang merona sih.. hihi

END

A/N : HALOOOOO INI AKU BAWA MINYOON *KIBAR BENDERA*. YANG REQUEST MINYOON KALIAN MUSTI BACA LOH ! HAHAHAHAHA AYO REVIEW ! MAKIN BANYAK REVIEW AKU MAKIN SEMANGAT YOOOW HAHA ^^

Balesan Review :

**Qyraaa**

Nanti aku bikin lagi^^

**akahito higashimura**

yang laen yang mana hayoooo o.o

ini sudah lanjut^^

**Cyber Ayumu-chan**

Iya mereka beruntung ya haha

Ini sudah apdet^^

**Mrs Min**

Next ya^^ yang ini dinikmati dulu aja^^

**SeoulG**

Wah awas tuh ngikik sendiri nanti ada yang nemenin haha

Ini MinSu nya^^

**XVLove**

Iya ini apdet lagi^^

**N-Yera48**

Iya tikus nya agak agak gitu (?)

Jungkook nggak pernah digigit katanya nggak enak (?)

Jin mesum kalo ketemu Tae haha

*ikutan beli obat* haha

**DaeMinJae**

Haha iya aku lagi dapet kemistrinya sama mereka (?)

Tikusnya mungkin mirip jehop._.

Ini sudah apdet^^


	4. Lumba-lumba

Title :

Lumba-Lumba

.

Genre :

Romance, humor

.

Main Cast :

Kim Nam Joon

Kim Seok Jin

.

Rating : T

.

Other Cast :

Seekor lumba-lumba

Jeon Jungkook

YOK DIBACAAAAA !

"Namjoon ah ayo kita pergi Seaworld (?) aku ingin lihat lumba-lumba" ucap seorang namja manis yang tengah bergelayut mannja kepada Namjoon.

"Shireo ! minta Yoongi sajalah. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah ku hyung." Ucap Namjoon

"Ish... Yoongi mana mau. Dia pasti lagi sama pacarnya." Ucap namja tadi sambil mempout imut.

"Ajak Jungkook sajalah. JUNGKOOK-AH BAWA HYUNG MU SEAWORLD (?)" teriak Namjoon kepada Jungkook.

"Aku ada kencan dengan Hoseok hyung." ucap Jungkook dan berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Ya namja tadi adalah Kim Seokjin yang tengah memaksa seorang Kim Namjoon untuk mengantarnya ke seaworld.

"Joonie hiks.." ucap Seokjin sambil sedikit terisak. Uh Namjoon jadi gak tega kan.

"Haah baiklah-baiklah." Ucap Namjoon pasrah. Dia tau hyungnya ini paling sulit ditolak.

"Yeayy aku siap-siap dulu ne" ucap Seokjin lalu berlari kekamarnya.

Namjoon hanya menghela nafas. Ia malas sih tapi mau begimana lagi. Bahaya juga kalau hyung tertuanya itu ngambek. Yang ada semua member yang kena imbasnya. Imbas kelaparan..

"Namjoonie ayo cepat siap-siap aku akan menata bekal dulu" ucap Seokjin yang kelihatannya sudah rapi dengan ransel yang tak terlalu besar.

"Nde." Ucap Namjoon dengan ogah

-SKIP-

"Yak Namjoonie ayo berangkat" ucap Seokjin sambil membawa ranselnya.

"Hyung... kau mau pergi ke seaworld tau mau camping ke gunung sih ? ransel mu gede banget-_-" Namjoon hanya bisa mendengus lalu menata ulang barang bawaan Seokjin.

"Hehehe aku kira semuanya penting" ucap Seokjin sambil cengengesan. Namjoon hanya berfacepalm ria mendengar jawaban Seokjin.

"Nah.. Kajja hyung" ucap Namjoon lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya sendiri.

-SKIP-

"hyung sudah sampai.." ucap Namjoon lalu turun. Seokjin segera turun lalu menggandeng lengan Namjoon. Rasanya dada Namjoon seperti mau meledak.

"Hyu..hyung mau lihat apa disini ?" tanya Namjoon dengan sedikit ragu. Sebetulnya sudah lumayan lama Namjoon menyimpan rasa kepada hyung nya yang satu ini. Hanya saja Namjoon belum siap mental untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Inginnya sih cari waktu yang romantis. Tapi kayak ngga pernah dikasih waktu yang pas.

"Lumba-lumba Namjoonie aku mau lihat lumba-lumba" ucap Seokjin dengan antusias. Namjoon hanya tersenyum lalu mengikuti hyung manis nya kearah show lumba-lumba.

"Hyung hei tungguin" teriak Namjoon yang baru sadar ternyata Seokjin sudah nggak ada disebelahnya lagi.

"Hiaah mereka lucu sekali.." ucap Seokjin sambil tertawa ringan. Namjoon hanya tersenyum cool melihat hyung nya yang sangat hyper itu.

"Ayo tuan dan nyonya.. silahkan berkenalan dengan lumba-lumba kecil kami" teriak sang pelatih lumba-lumba. Seokjin langsung berlari menuju lumba-lumba itu. Dan lagi Namjoon mengikutinya dengan kelelahan.

Tetapi Namjoon tersenyum melihat hyung nya tertawa sambil bersalaman dengan lumba-lumba itu.

CUP

"Aigooo lumba-lumba kelihatannya menyukai anda tuan" ucap si pelatiih. Seokjin hanya tertawa dan menengok ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon sedikit bete dan ehemjelousehem ya jatah pipi Seokjin diambil sama lumba-lumba itu.

'lumba-lumba ? aku juga bisa' pikir Namjoon saat itu. Ia bete sekali deh rasanya. Namjoon semakin cemberut melihat Seokjin yang masih asik dengan lumba-lumba itu. Diam-diam Seokjin melirik Namjoon dan tersenyum geli melihat Namjoon.

"Namjoonie ayo pulang" ucap Seokjin. Sepertinya Namjoon masih kesal dengan lumba-lumba tadi. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu pergi menuju mobilnya.

-SKIP-

"Namjoonie kau kenapa sih ?" tanya Seokjin sambil cemberut. Ia sangat kesal dengan Namjoon yang daritadi mendiami nya.

"Namjoonie" -Seokjin

"..." -Namjoon

"Namjoon-Ah" -Seokjin

"..." -Namjoon

"YAK KIM NAMJOON" -Seokjin

"Haaah baiklah hyung aku menyrah oke. Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik." Ucap Namjoon sambil menepikan mobilnya.

"Hyung aku cemburu." Ucap Namjoon final.

"Hah ? cemburu ?" tanya Seokjin

"Aku cemburu sama lumba-lumba tadi hyung" ucap Namjoon. Ia agak kesal juga hyung nya rada misunderstanding kayak gini.

"Aigoo Cuma lumba-lumba ? Namjoonie kau childish sekali." Ucap Seokjin. Rasanya Namjoon ingin meledak sekarang. Seokjin hyung ini nggak peka banget.

"Yak hyung AKU MENYUKAI MU AH ANI MENCINTAI MU DAN AKU NGGAK MAU ADA CIUM PIPI HYUNG SELAIN AKU." Ucap Namjoon dalam satu tarikan nafas. Seokjin bengong selama beberapa detik. Lalu wajahnya merona samar.

"Yak Kim Namjoon pabbo !" ucap Seokjin sambil menunduk malu.

"Hyungie.. kau sudah tahu perasaan ku.. jadi would you be mine ?" tanya Namjoon to the point. Seokjin merasa wajahnya seperti mendidih. Ukh dia malu sekali.

"Yes I do" ucap Seokjin lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namjoon terkekh gemas melihat hyungnya itu.

'manis sekali' batin Namjoon. Namjoon segera memeluk Seokjin. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian...

CHU~

Namjoon mencium bibir Seokjin. Aigoo manisnyaaaaaa~~~

'Terimakasih lumba-lumba.. hihi' batin Seokjin

Akhirnya mereka pun pulang kerumah dengan bahagia.

-Another place-

"Romantis sekali" ucap Jungkook.

"Ish ayo cepat pulang.. kita mesti minta traktiran nih" ucap J-Hope. Ohh ternyata mereka ngintip toh. Dongsaeng bandel hahahaha.

END

A/N : HAIIII... duh maaf baru bisa update.. ini NamJin buat yang request ^^ sisanya nyusul.. harap bersabar '-')/ m. Maafin juga gak bisa balas review nya satu2. Seneng banget banyak yang review hehe sekian dari saya ^^

Don't forget to review again^^


End file.
